


Never Touch Again

by phantisma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-02
Updated: 2009-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/512992">Try Not To Touch</a>.  Sam and Dean have been surviving in a life neither of them ever dreamed, while John Winchester withers in a coma in a hospital.  When John wakes up, they are forced to face what they have become and vow to never touch again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Touch Again

Sam stood at the end of his father's hospital bed, not looking at him, just shuffling from one foot to the other, trying to think of something to say.

There was nothing. No words that could answer the question in those eyes.

They'd never thought he would wake up. They never expected to have to face him after…everything. When the hospital had called, they were sure it was to say it was over, that they were free.

Sam's face burned with shame for thinking it. It wasn't that his father had been a burden. It wasn't that at all…it wasn't about John Winchester. Sam spared a glance at Dean who was sitting on the chair in the corner. It was all about Dean.

About what Dean had done.

About what Sam had done.

Together. To each other.

Sam turned back to his dad. He was thin, fragile looking, but he was looking at Sam, waiting for something. "I…the hospital called me at Stanford when they couldn't reach Dean. I've been here ever since."

John cleared his throat. "You okay?" His voice was raw from the tubes that had only come out of his throat the day before.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Working…you know…" And Sam could only pray he never did know. John Winchester would not approve of the job Sam spoke of. He'd probably kill Dean for dragging Sam into it. But it wasn't Dean's fault. Sam knew that.

Dean may have gone to his knees before Sam, but Sam was the one who insisted. Sam was the one who said they should team up. Sam was the one that booked them that party. _That_ party.

Dean stood, breathing out slow. "The nurses told us we couldn't stay long. You need your rest. We'll be back tomorrow."

John held out his hand and Dean took it, leaning in to hug their father. Sam came around the side of the bed to do the same. They made it a point not to touch. Dean stood clear as Sam moved in. They headed for the door together, and yet both very conscious of the space between them.

"Tonight's the last time." Dean said as they got into the car.

Sam swallowed and nodded. "I know."

They sat with their hands on the seat. Inches between their fingers. It was still an hour until sunset. Another three hours before they were supposed to be at the hotel.

"Hungry?" Dean asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Not really." Sam stared out the window. "Maybe a nap. Going to be a late night."

Sam stripped down to his boxers when they got back to the apartment and slid into his side of the bed. Dean went to shower. Sam pretended he was asleep when Dean came and stood by the bed. Sam could feel him. His eyes felt like fingers moving over Sam's skin.

After a minute, Dean sighed. Sam could hear the dry skin of his hand move over his face just before the bed dipped and Dean laid down beside him. He knew that when they woke up, they would be touching, clinging to one another the way they wouldn't allow themselves when they were awake unless they were being paid for it.

Sam would move first, while Dean pretended he hadn't woken up. Sam would slip away, wash Dean off him in the shower and get dressed for their party. It would be their last one. The last time they'd touch. The last time they'd kiss. The last time Sam would go to his knees and suck Dean's cock into his mouth. The last time Dean would spread Sam open with his fingers and slide his cock inside Sam's ass for the voyeuristic pleasure of the men paying them.

The last time they would get paid to touch each other like they were lovers instead of brothers. The last time Sam would have to hide how much he loved Dean in those moments when he was protective big brother and attentive lover and dirty whore all rolled in to one.

And when it was over, when they had licked and sucked and bit and kissed and fucked each other to orgasm several times, when Dean's come was inside him, they would collect their pay and put their clothes back on and never touch again.


End file.
